Absolute
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during 1x06 - I Kissed A Girl, I probably don't need to write much more of a summary, right?


_Author's Note: _A R&I fic, oneshot. I'm trying a 15 oneshot challenge, so this is the fourth of 15. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Criticism, but no bashing. Remember, people are entitled to ship who/what they want, so don't have a go at them if it's not to your tastes.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own no rights to any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Rights belong to; Janet Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>Looking to the outfit that was laid out before her, Maura swallowed a little. She wondered wy she had agreed to do this, to go undercover with Jane. Well, she hadn't actually agreed to do it, more like Jane had forced her into it. And so, here she was, about to get changed into the costume that had been presented to her by the bar tender, who, in Maura's eyes was about to take great pleasure in seeing her flaunting around the bar in <em>that<em>!

Now, Maura wasn't a drinker but after seeing the costume that had been ordered for her, she needed one. A stiff one. The bar tender had left her there while she poured out a drink for the Medical Examiner before she then brought her the drink, and smiled somewhat seductively to her before leaving her to change in the back room, leaving Maura in a confused state.

Maura had no idea if Jane knew the kind of uniform that the employees were made to wear at this establishment, and she had no idea if Frost or Korsak had been privy to these uniforms either. However, she sighed to herself, making sure that the bar tender was not still lurking near the door, before she began to unbutton her coat, ready to take the plunge in getting dressed.

The Medical Examiner slowly untied the belt on her mack before she shrugged the coat off of her shoulders, catching it quickly before it fell to the floor. She draped it over the free chair and once again, checked around herself to ensure nobody was watching her undress. Maura swallowed, looking down at herself, down at her dress before she cleared her throat and braced herself.

She couldn't do it. Not yet. Turning her head slightly, she noticed the glass, chilled with the alcohol inside. She reached for it and sighed again, shakily before inhaling the spirit. Vodka. No ice. Closing her eyes, she took a moment for herself before she opened her eyes and knocked back the alcohol, grimacing as she felt the not-so-welcomed burn cleansing her throat.

Maura quickly set down the glass, swallowing again now as she looked to the costume laid out on the chair before her. She cleared her throat to at least to rid it of the burning from the Vodka. Obviously, that was the good stuff. Absolut. She moved toward the chair and frowned at the skirt, it seemed so short, but still she reached out to finger the hem, the lace trim.

Her fingers then moved to the neck of her dress, slowly teasing it down her body before her upper body was exposed. This time, Maura was not bothered about checking around her to be sure nobody else was there. The room was pretty dimly illuminated anyway. Blinking a little, Maura slipped off her dress and stood just in her underwear and shoes. It was then, she noticed the stockings and garter belt.

She slipped out of her shoes, shivering slightly at the chill her feet felt from the floor. Looking to the stockings, she sat and picked up one rolling, it up her calf, smiling at how elegant her leg looked when she pointed as she used to during her Ballet classes. Maura extended her leg and looked over it, she had to admit to herself that it was pretty sexy. After adding the other stocking to her other, Maura stood to add the garter belt. She clipped the stands to the top of her stockings and smiled, pleased with herself, before she turned back to the costume.

Gently, she reached for the skirt first. After downing the Vodka in one, Maura was beginning to feel the affects it was having on her body. Stepping into the skirt, she wobbled a little and had to prop herself with one hand while she slid it up past her knees. Once she had managed to get it to her thighs, she could stand up, moving it to her waist. Upon looking down, she noticed that it was awfully short. A lot shorter than she had initially thought.

Turning her attention to the top half of the costume, Maura realised that it was a halter, and a corset. Swallowing once again, Maura cleared her throat before she reached up behind herself, finding the clasp of her bra and unclipping it. She slowly let the bra fall away from her breasts and she laid it with her dress, over the back of the chair before grabbing at the bustier, she quickly pulled it on, a little less gracefully than the stockings.

It seemed pretty loose around her back, sos he called for the bar tender to come and help her with tying the strings tighter, to make sure it was the perfect corset for her. As the bar tender entered, Maura noticed that she was smirking slightly. She couldn't figure out if it were an appreciative smirk or an 'I've been watching you the whole time' kind of smirk. Nonetheless, Maura turned for the bar tender to help her with the corset strings.

"I hope you don't think of me as forward when I say this, but you definitely have the figure to fill out that uniform. All the right curves in all the right places." the bar tender told Maura, still smirking. It seemed this bar tender had a proverbial smirk, permanently etched to her face.

"Thank you..." Maura repsonded, quietly as she felt the bar tender's fingers working on the strings. She was almost done, as the tugging had stopped. Slowly, Maura turned and smiled gratefully to the blonde, blinking a little, "I just need my shoes and I'm ready to go." she told her.

"You know, I said this to the Detective who was snoopin' around...if you're ever feeling adventurous..." she said suggestively.

Maura nodded a little and smiled back to the bar tender, "Then, I know to call Jane..."


End file.
